Mission Forcée
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Florent reçois une lettre mystérieuse... flow/mikele
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello ! ^^ Bon, j'ai commencé un nouveau délire vraiment vraiment débile sortie tout droit de mon pauvre cerveau dérangé xD Merci d'être clément ^^ _**

**_Prologue:_**

_Florent, _

_Je sais que tu dois être intrigué, mais ne parle de cette lettre à personne, sinon je devrais employé les grands moyens et détruire la petite peluche que Mikele t'a offerte à Noël. Je ne voudrais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, j'aime bien les nounours, mais essayes de me comprendre: tout doit rester se-cret. _

_Bien. Si je t'écris ce mot, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Toi, Florent Mothe, est passionnément amoureux de Mikelangelo Loconte ( n'essayes même pas de nier ). Bon, tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais ça crève les yeux ! Alors réagis ! _

_Je sais que tu fais partis de la comédie musicale Mozart l'Opéra Rock et que tu vas sans doute penser que c'est un de tes petits camarades farceur qui te fais marcher. Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Peut-être qu'en effet, quelqu'un dans cette joyeuse troupe veut te faire ouvrir les yeux, mais ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie, bien au contraire... Donc ne t'acharne pas, ça ne servira à rien ! _

_Je vais continuer de te parler par message top secret, et ne fais rien pour m'en empêcher, comme ne pas lire leur contenu par exemple, ou sinon nounours y passera ! Tu tiens ça survie entre tes mains, Salieri, penses-y ! _

_Je ne te veux aucun mal. _

_C'est vrai. _

_Donc, aie confiance et fais ce que je te dis. Au fur et à mesure des instructions que je te donnerai, tu t'apercevras de ton amour secret pour l'italien. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas homosexuel si c'est cela qui te dérange, mais juste accroc à un certain blondinet. _

_Bref, ta première mission se trouvera sous le pot de Nutella, ce matin au petit dej._

_N'oublies pas, Nounours est juste devant la guillotine ! _

_Bye bye ^^ _

_The best of the best _

_Reviews ? _^o^


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! =D Voici donc le chapitre 1, avec la première mission ! Nounours va-t-il mourir ou pas ? ;D Bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 1:**

Florent Mothe descendit les escaliers avec sa mine des mauvais jours. Il avait trouvé une lettre étrange sous son oreiller ce matin même, et cette même lettre le menaçait d'égorger un de ses biens les plus précieux: Noisette. Un mignon petit ourson caramel que son meilleur ami, Mikelangelo, lui avait offert. Notre chanteur ne pouvait par conséquent rien dire, sinon l'image du petit doudou décapité hantera son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses pauvres jours.

Et en plus, l'auteur de ce message proclamait haut et fort qu'il aimait Mikele ! C'est ce qui troublait le plus le petit brun. Pour lui, l'italien n'était qu'un ami très cher et c'est tout, hein ? Enfin... Plus très sûr avec toute cette pagaille. Il aurait volontiers demander conseil à son deuxième meilleur ami, Solal, l'homme sage ( ou presque ) de la troupe, enfin en tout cas celui qui avait le plus d'expérience, mais à cause du chantage abominable de l'inconnu, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Avant d'ouvrir le placard pour lire les instructions qu'il devra suivre, l'interprète de Salieri se mit à réfléchir. Qui pouvait bien avoir écrit cette lettre horrible ? En la relisant, l'image bien net de Solal, Yamin et Merwan fit irruption dans son esprit. C'était tout à fait leur style...

Il choisit de relire la lettre une seconde fois pour y trouver des indices sur l'identité de l'inconnu.

_Florent _

_**Bon, déjà cette personne l'appelait par son prénom... Comme pas mal de gens en fait...**_

_et détruire la petite peluche que Mikele t'a offerte à Noël_

_**Et il/elle sait quel Mike' m'a offert Noisette à Noël... J'ai passé mon dernier Noël avec la troupe, donc ça ne peut être qu'un de ses membres !**_

_j'aime bien les nounours_

_**Hum... Pas mal de gars sont à rayer de la liste... Et Maeva n'aime pas particulièrement ça non plus je crois... Mais Mikele en est fou. M'enfin ce serait pas très logique puisque c'est lui qui m'a offert ce doudou ! **_

_mais ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie, bien au contraire..._

_**Donc tout ça est réellement sérieux ? **_

_et ne fais rien pour m'en empêcher, comme ne pas lire leur contenu par exemple, ou sinon nounours y passera !_

_**Ok, alors il ou elle peut m'observer à longueur de journée pour voir si je remplie bel et bien ces « missions »... **_

_Je ne te veux aucun mal. _

_**Cette personne ne m'est pas hostile. Enfin, puisqu'elle est dans la troupe, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement de toute façon... **_

_tu t'apercevras de ton amour secret pour l'italien_

_**Mais oui bien sûr... **_

_The best of the best_

_**Et modeste avec ça... Bref, je ne vois que Merwan, Solal, Yamin, Nuno aussi, Mikele même si je vois pas pourquoi, et peut-être Mélissa. **_

Notre apprenti détective conclu donc là-dessus. Puis, d'un geste déterminé, il s'empara du pot de Nutella pour le soulever et y découvrir un petit papier plié en quatre.

_Voici ta première mission: _

_Tu vas devoir aguicher Mikele publiquement, mais pas ouvertement. _

_Tous les coups sont permis, du moment que toute la troupe puisse voir la scène. _

_Tu es obligé de le faire durant le petit déjeuner._

Vous connaissez l'écrevisse ? Ou alors la tomate ? Et bien, en ce moment même, Florent Mothe arborait une couleur si écarlate que ces deux là en serait presque jaloux.

Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit embrouillé. Il était un peu gêné, même s'il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre...

Mikelangelo Loconte descendait tranquillement les escalier menant à la salle à manger en baillant. Il dit bonjour à la cantonade réunit à une grande table, et prit le beurre de cacahuète en dormant à moitié. En face de lui, Flow commandait un café noir. Le blondinet s'était toujours demandé comment son ami faisait pour boire ça dès le matin. Rien ne vaut un bon jus de fruit ! Il détailla un peu mieux l'interprète de Salieri. Il fallait aussi qu'on lui explique comment le petit brun faisait pour être aussi sexy dès le matin. Les cheveux ébouriffés, un débardeur légèrement moulant qui laissait deviner des formes agréables, un air endormi terriblement craquant, et une langue taquine qui se léchait les lèvres après chaque gorgée du breuvage noir. Mikele déglutit difficilement. C'était lui ou Florent le fixait avec insistance tout en se pourléchant les babines ?

– Tout va bien, Mike' ? Tu es tout pâle, s'enquit Maeva, inquiète.

– Ne t'en fais pas, réussit-il à répondre sans quitter des yeux le beau français qui suçait maintenant la cuillère qu'il avait plantée dans le pot de Nutella.

En effet, tout allait pour le mieux pour le blondinet. Même un peu trop... Son pantalon devenait comme qui dirait trop étroit. Il ne s'étonnait même pas de cette réaction quelque peu... insolite, mais essayait vainement de lutter contre l'envie qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Surtout que Flow ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Sa langue léchait goulument la cuillère chocolatée avec des mouvements de va-et-vient sensuels, qui faisaient perdre le souffle à l'italien. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Les joues maintenant rouges, il n'avait d'autre choix que partir pour se calmer, mais cette vision divine qu'était Florent Mothe et son Nutella le laissait coller à la chaise, la respiration sifflante. De plus, il ne pouvait décemment pas se lever avec son petit problème d'ordre masculin. Bon sang, qu'arrivait-il donc au jeune français ? Heureusement pour lui, Solal s'approcha de Flow pour lui parler, et le beau brun du délaisser son petit déjeuner. Le blond reprit son souffle, les joues écarlates et le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Il ne pensait pas son ami si... érotique. Le blondinet ne savait vraiment plus que penser. Il avait déjà été attiré par des hommes... mais il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être par son meilleur ami !

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait, il remonta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, ou plutôt de la salle de bain. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le flash d'un appareil photo...

_Reviews ? _


End file.
